Through The Flames
by VanillaLily
Summary: The past never stays behind you. It's this very lesson that Fallon Starbane is about to learn-only in the hardest of ways. Though her past is nothing more than a shadowy whisper hidden in her mind, she will have to rely on the only family she has left to restore the pieces as her destiny is uncovered. Will she face her darkest fear, or succumb to the same fate as her parents?
1. Chapter 1

Through The Flames

**Hey everyone :) this is my first wizard fic so try to go easy on me. I'm forwarning everyone that there will more than likely be grammer errors, as I don't currenly have a beta ( If anyone is free to beta of course, id be happy to accept :) ) So please no flamming me. I don't mind constructive critacism, as long as it's done in a nice way. Ok on to point two. I dont exactly know the timeline, but in my story Morganath starts causing trouble before Malistair loses his marbles. If there is any questions or confusion, feel free to ask me. I don't bite!..haha.**

Rowan StarBane hurried as fast as she could across the cobbled pebbleway in the commons. Chaos was everywhere as wizards hurried in groups to either form teams and fight, or take cover in their homes. Her silver and black boots, being of higher quality due to her rank; made it harder to move and her brother did her no favors by barking orders.

"Slow down Caleb!...Ambrose has Morganathe's minions under control." her voice came out annoyed, yet she was scared and she knew her sister-in law read that fact very well.

Caleb muttered an incantation under his breath, activating the onxy gem on his staff. "We dont know that! all were aware of, is that wizard city isn't safe and i'm not about to risk my family's life." he snapped at her, as he held the two year old toddler to his chest. His wife, Autumm, ran beside him, her blue and gold staff clutched tightly in her hand.

Rowan glanced over her shoulder as some friends called to her and the necromatic energys in her rose, wanting to help fight and even kill if she had too. "I'm seventeen! just to remind you both. I can stay and fight. Just take Fallon back home. My friends and I will deal with her nasty minions" her voice was haughty depsite her fear.

Autumm finally reached bartelbye and scurried behind other wizards as they piled inside the old tree. Allowing herself to catch her breath she looked at her nerve wrecked husband and turned fiercly to her sister in law, grabbing her shoulder. She knew all too well bloodlust was calling to the young girl. That wasn't what worried her though. It was the fear of what the brazen and reckless young witch was capable of.

"We leave no one behind Rowan! and i know you know this. Ambrose has made a portal for the earth realm. It's the one place Morganth and her followers won't think to look." she then turned to her husband who was having a hard time with there restless daughter, and took her baby girl who's chocolate curly hair was in a tangled mess over her eyes and wet with tears.

"shhh my darling girl. It's almost over, your safe." she cooed to her.

"We can hope." Calebs voice said grimly as he hurried past others who were scrambling for the door as well. "earth!" he called urgently tapping it with his staff.

The portal burst opene in a blinding flash of white light and they were nearly run over as several wizards, witches and children clamored through. There was no way to know where everyone was headed. Some were going to there own homeland, be it Krokotopia, Marleybone, Celestia, etc. Very very few were headed to earth as they were.

They stepped through and all felt the tugging and pulling of the magic within. Rowan felt her body tumble and flip and the mesh of body's pressing against her annoying her even more. With a woosh of air, and a popping sound, they landed in tall and very wet grass . Caleb grunted as several others landed shortly after , stumbling and tripping over them. He got up, helping his wife and sister and his muscles were already on alert. Tense that's what he was. He knew anything could come at them at any moment. He saw they were in a grassy, forested area and a small town was nestled at the foot of the sloped hill. To the left was a rather large, expansive lake.

"Quickly, i know were all exhausted but we have to keep moving." he waved his staff trying to cast protective charms around them. Silver and black death symbols shimmered around them as it cast the enchantments. with any luck , enemys would be killed or poisoned the minute they touched the protected barrier.

Rowan spit out blades of grass and the smell of wet earth filled her notrils as her senses struggling to get use to earth's atomosphere. Once she calmored to her feet, she reached up tucking the blanket around her squirming and restless niece who was trying to get down. Her temper was flaring by the minute.

"What part of earth are we in?...dammit Caleb do you even have a plan? no of course you dont, you just packed everythign into a bag and rushed us away. We have no idea where we are, and we left everyone we know back in wizard city!" she raged at him, narrowing her eyes as other wizards scattered and ran in various directions, before turing her steely green eyed gaze on him.

Caleb turned to his sister with a weary glance growing impatient with his little sister. "What would you have us do, Rowan?... you saw how quickly it all happened. Our house was already shaking from the earthquake attacks, the city was falling apart, even the headmasters office was being trampled."

"Were being cowards!" she spat. "We should have stayed and fought!"

"Who was going to watch Fallon, Rowan!" his voice rose losing patience with his stubborn sister. " Imagine, all of us fighting and my daughter, YOUR niece, left defenseles?. Do you hear yourself?"

"She would have been fine!" The Archmage necromancer slammed her staff on the ground angrily. "You both could stay with her, my friends and i are nearly graduated and you know im several levels above most of my class as it is." she threw her hand up in frustration.

Caleb let out a juicy curse udner his breath and started walking down the hill, his hand on autumms shoulder to steady her. "Enough. Your acting liek a childish brat! were going to go back and help fight , ok?..did it ever occur to you i dont want my little sister gettign hurt, or worse, killed?' he added ina gruff voice trying to keep in command and in charge.

Autumm set the wiggling toddler down, but clutched her hand tight. Her weary and scared gaze looked all around cautiously ,while trying to ignore the grating bickering. She was far too used to her brother and his sister argeuing. There was, after all, a big age gap between them. Caleb was thirty while Rowan was practically a child still in school. Finally, she turned and waved her staff and a blue snow shield formed between them; creating an icey coldness and barrier between the two wizards.

"Alright that's quiet enough! the both of you. Can we PLEASE, for the love of merlin find somewhere safe to rest for now?" she stared them down with her frigid and pale blue eyes sweeping a lock of chestnut hair off her forhead.

Both Caleb and Rowan were forced to stumble back as the shield materialized bewteen them. The siblings looked at her shocked. Rowan rubbed her arms from the cold and her brother tightened his hood around himself "Fair enough..im sorry honey" he sighed tiredly and wrapped an arma round her waist "lower the shield would you? Fallon is going to catcha cold." he lips almost turned in a smile knowing his sweet tempered wife even had her limits.

Sniffing back tears, she took it down and just leaned into him as they reached the foot of the hill.

"Im sorry..Im just terrified. Moganith...i had no idea she was capable of this. Sure she was devious in class sometimes, spoiled, a loner... but to turn so evil?...makes zero sense to me." The theumaturge whispered

Rowan snorted distainfully. "Who cares why she's doing it! she's an evil, bitter hag, and i swear i want the pleasure of killing her."

"You'll get your chance, we all will." Her brother assured her.

" ice...is cold!" Fallon yelped as her small hand pointed toward the blue shield that was emitting the icey snow. Once it faded, her fingers reached trying to see where the snow went.

Rowan muttered gratefully as she batted the last of the unwelcome snow away and yet she almost smiled at her niece and how excited she got. "That's right its very cold little Fallonj, were glad its gone aren't we?..we'll rest soon." she assured her as she reached down picking her up and handed her back to her father, before bounding in front of them, her eyes on the prowl.

" I cold, aunts rowan...need get warm." the now sleepy Fallon murmured, rubbing her eyes and once she was in her dads arms she buried herself against his soft robes.

Caleb tickled her back gently, "not to worry bunny...soon were gonna have a small fire going."

The sky begin to darken even more and all of them, at once, began to notice the strong magic in the air. But not the good kind. Several feet away the lake began to churn and lightening flashed. Blinking, Rowen haulted inher tracks seeing the now inky water swirl like crazy and lightening refelcted off its churnign surface.

"It's Her!...Caleb how did she find us?!" Autumm scream and the four of them backed up.

Rowan had her deck out in a nano-second and carved the chilling death symbol in the air. Praising the titans she had a good draw, she summoned the skeletal dragon. Itburst forth and surged forward, attacking the levithian that were swarming from the waters.

"I dont know!...she should not even be able to get thruogh the portal gates!" Caleb called over the noise pushing his family behind him. He glanced over seeing his sister cast immedaitly and he raised his staff. being more exsperienced than her, he summoned avenging fossil after slicing the deaths symbol in the air so quickly it was nearly a blur

The dinosaur broke from the earth and the smell of wet dirt and death filled the area, as the anciet diansaur charged, slashing the sea creatures with his tail and blowing dark green energy that sucked the life immediatly from the slimy monsters. Morganath was slowly emerging from the waters and immedaitly a group of wizards wre sucked intot he water there terrfied yells turning to gurgles as they slowly drowned.

Autumm let out a strangled agonizing cry, seeing her fellow wizards die before her eyes and surged forward summong tower shields that hovered around herself andher family. Her fingers shakily drew her own deck and she suddenly hissed under her breath. Her strongest card was blizzard, but it would have to suffice. The wind had started to blow hard and she planted her feet firmly in the ground as she carved the shimmering blue ice symbol in front of her summoing the frozen meteors.

"Get back!' she called getting them out of harms way. Even though Caleb and Rowans spells were strong, as a theumaturge her health would last longer and she could take more direct hits. The bone dragon and dinasaur were waging war with morganith and some other wizard had summoned a forest lord to attack her.

"You mere wizards think your so smart? I, Morganith can easily slip into your wildest night mares and into any realm." her voice echoed liek thunder.

The frozen meteors thundered and pounced the earth and Morganith temporarily was summerged in the water. Not for long. As she rose up and sent a crashes eight foot high wave one the land. The wretched witch had summoned tempest.

Caleb and Rowans tower shields activated, reducing the damage by half but teh waves knocked them down sending them riding the waves toward the treachorous lake. Autumm was the first to get hit. her shield briken by morganith and she felt the water fill her lungs and her body dissapeared under teh water.

"Autumm!" Caleb screamed for his wife as his head rose above the water and he clutched baby Fallon in his arms. The wiggling toddler was coughing and kickingher small feet like crazy as her head dipped below the water

"Daddy!" her voice was terrified, coughing and choking on the water as she struggled to hold on to him. It wasnt enough. The witch sent an even stronger tempest spell, and they were all forced to watch as the montrous wave crashes down on them. Fallon slipped fomr his arms. Tired...so tired.

Rowan fought like crazy but found herself pulled under the chilling wave. Kicking like crazy she fought to unfree her foot from a rock. finally, kickingher way to the top, sh; imerged from under the water, watching helplessly as her sister in- law's body was pulled into the swilring abyss. The very spot she sank was soon filled with blood. Turning, she managed to grab a branch of a jutting tree just in time to see Fallon about to go under.

"Caleb! iv got her." she screamed hoarsly, fighting tears as her hand caught her niece by the shirt jsut before she went under.

Her brother was shaking and great sobs wracked his body, as he fought to reach what was left of his family. Morganith was far from done though. With a spin of her wand, the powerful _Royal Guard's Stinger_, she summoned a massive sabertooth. Even as it charged at them Caleb seen it's massive and deadly jaws already dripping with salivia. The creature didnt sink, but ran across the foaming and churning water like it was air. Caleb was swept down the slope and past his daughter and sister, hsi arm reaches for them desperatly. Too late. The creature was on him in seconds.

"Caleb watch out!" Her panicked cry's were barely heard over the roaring water. She clutched the calm, yet terrified zoe to her tight, while trying to summon anything that could help. It was no use. Her hand was might as well of been glued to the wood and her other held Fallon. There was no way she could let go of either.

The violent and savage sabertooth let out an defeaning roar before sinking its teeth into her brothers side. Blood. So much blood. His cry of pain seemed to cut into her very soul. Fallon clung to her aunt and hearing her dad's cry of pain, she begin to whimper and struggled to turn and see him.

"Fallon no!...don't look." The young necromancer sobbed, forcing the young child's head into her chest. The last thing she needed to see was the carnage.

The life drained from her brothers eyes and his screams faded to an errie silence. She wanted to reach for him, but if she let go they would be the sabertooths next prey, or worse, pulled into the lake and drowned. No. She had to protect Fallon at all cost. But what a cost it was!. Watching helplessly, Caleb was dragged away by the creature before dissapearing, her brothers body dissapating with it as well. The water subsided and rowan felt her body drop to the ground. It was too much. The pain was crashing over her in waves as she struggled to breath and cough out water, her body trembled.

Morganith's eyes locked onto hers. The wretched evil witch seemed revived by so mcuh blood and death and she smiled slowly, and with a wave of her staff everythgin calmed at once. "I'v got what i needed...your life will be spared...for now." she turned ,and ina flash of black she dissapeared, the air around her rippling with magical after affect. The town's people were now coming out of there homes to see where the freaked storm had come from.

"This isn't...this isn't over Morganith!" The pain filled scream of rage tore out of Rowan's throat before she knew it. Turning, her hand reached for Fallon, but brushed empty air.

Dazed and weak, she turned over to look "what...FALLON!?...no...please no..." depsite her world crashing down around her she forced her exhausted and soaking wet body to a stadning position. No. She had been in her arms, that much she was sure of. "fallon...i'ts ok! if your hiding because your scared..it's all all over..you...you can come out", she called feeling her chest so tight she had a hard time drawing in air.

She took off and ran everywhere, even asking locals if they has seen her, her breath came out in hitches and finally she sank to her knees as she made her way back to the spot they all had been. A deep cry of pain tore at her throat, as her nails dug into the wet earth, stained with her family and several wizards blood.

"I'll find her..." she whispered, as gut wrenching sobs wracked her body. "I swear to you caleb...if it's the last thing I do ...I will find Fallon... and Morganithe's days will be numbered."

She curled into herself, crying and screaming until her voice no longer worked. It wasn't until her bag vibrated and a message rang in her mind. It was from Ambrose, summoing all wizards back to wizard city. News had spread of Morganth's mayhem and all of the spiral was on high alert. Who cared?...certainly not her. She was drowning in despair and every breath she took was agonizing. Her family was gone, what did rules matter now? It wasn't until the sun had said it's goodbyes and the moon shown its face, that she finally rose to her feet. The pain was still there , oh yes. But now it was being overshadowed by a growing need for vengeance. She dusted dried dirt off her black armor and she pulled her short , blonde, mud caked hair into a ponytail. Tears were dried on her face as she hoarsly whispered the incantation to open the portals door. Had it been only hours earlier she was argueing with her brother and sister-in law, being a brat and insisting they were not to be here?... Oh how she would give anything to take it all back! She turned, one last time as the colorful lights danced across her face. Everything in her was hoping to see the curly headed three- year old she'd grown so fond of. She wasn't dead, that much she was aware of. She could just feel it. Should she leave? the necromancer had searched for well over two hours and came up with nothing.

Finally, with a decisive shake of her head she whispered in a hollow, shaky voice, "I'll find you Fallon... I will come back for you, i swear it." With that she stepped through the pulsating portal, knowing that things were different now. Nothing would be the same. Instead of love, pain would guide her. Push her. Define her. The portal closed leaving behind a piece of her soul with it.

( Just giving everyone a small taste of what happened before Fallon came to wizard city. Ther first two chapter are to give some background insight. Ill try not to make it too boring :) )


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**Ten years later**

_Ambrose was both stunned and excited all at once. Ten long years of searching, and finally she had been found. He waited along with Gamma, his owl companion, for the now-grown witch to arrive as he stared deeply into the basin of water swirling gently with magical energy. The image of the girl moving and shifting on Earth._

_"You're certain?'" Gamma inquired in a breathy voice as he fluttered beside the wizard__._

_"Oh yes… very__,__ very certain. I did the spell, Gamma. It's the same energy I felt when I held young Fallon myself."_

_Gamma finally perched on the edge of the stone basin, cocking his bird like head to the side curiously. "Do you suppose Rowan has been searching all these years? We lost touch with her over a year ago you know."_

_The old wizard's eyes got a far-away look in them. He still remembered very clearly how much pain and grief was caused by the events of that day. Not only to Rowan, but several families who had lost loved ones as well. The rage in the young witch's eyes had scared even him. Before he could answer the door swung open and Rowan StarBane stomped inside, pale as a sheet and followed closely by her fiancée, Caleb Mythdream__._

_"Ambrose . __.__ . tell me this isn't a trick!" She demanded at once, not bothering with courtesy or manners. Her heart raced as she felt Caleb touch her shoulders from behind__._

_Ambrose stared at the girl he had watched grow up. How many times had she been sent in here for not following rules, talking back to her professors, not doing assignments? However, she wasn't all rebellion and attitude, he had seen her kindness too. Now at twenty-eight years old, she seemed almost older than her years. She had trained and studied with new vigor after her family's death. Her determination and training easily made her one of the most powerful necromancers. Some even feared her to this day__._

_"I would not lie about this Rowan. . ." He said carefully before smiling. "I too was ready to give up and admit she was gone. A spell I cast months ago managed to find her. She is alive and well within the earth realm. It appears she has grown up in orphanages since she disappeared. If you can manage to get her back: train her. In one year's time she could very well be in Ravenwood Academy," he said as he beckoned her over to show her the image._

_"But to be missing for so long. . ." Caleb mused as he walked over eyeing the basin, "why didn't spells and searching work before?"_

_Rowan felt her heart leap, her hands start to tremble. Her eyes got wide and she stumbled over. She peered down into the basin and let out a sharp gasp, her hand coming to her mouth. It was her. The slightly curly hair; big honey brown eyes. The necromancer closed her eyes, a tear leaking from under her lashes as her memory is tugged back to the last time she held her niece on that terrible day._

_"It doesn't matter," she finally said as she hurried to wipe the tear away. She stepped back and squared her shoulders, but now her face was lighter and soon she was smiling unable to stop the mist of tears glossing her eyes "I lost her once, but not this time. Not again. I'm going to bring her home."_

*One year later*

My eyes scan the Pigswick academy students as they hurry to their classes and get ready to be initiated into their schools. An excited smile lights my face as I wave to Nala, second year ice student who just so happened to be a cat. Biting back a chuckle, I think back to a year and a half ago when I first arrived. How new everything was, how scared I had been seeing talking animals and mounts bigger than a car. My aunt had really intimidated me, yet at the same time I felt safe. I hardly had any memories of her or my family. I only know that getting adopted was best day of my life.

"Hey Fallon, are you sure you don't want to attend Pigswick?" Nala asks as she puts her backpack over her shoulder and sashays up to me, her tail swishing back and forth.

It's warm out today, the last little bit of summer weather before autumn arrives. I move my brown curls over one shoulder and lean against the wall by the robes store.

"I think my aunt would have a stroke Nala," I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of seeing my Aunt's face if I told her I wasn't going to Ravenwood.

She tilts her head to the side and plays with her wand, "your aunt is the necromancer, isn't she?"

"Yep. Believe me she still freaks me out sometimes, are all necromancers in this world like that?"

"Pretty much. Anyways I'll see you around ok? Good luck at Ravenwood. Ta ta!" she wiggles her paw then struts off to join a group of other students.

"I'll need it, so thanks!" I call, pushing myself off the wall.

Sighing, I make my way off that street and toward Tanglewood Way, where I now live with my Aunt. I wave to the guard and walk across the street to the light blue two story house. Climbing the steps I push open the door.

"I'm back." I call, running both hands through my hair in an attempt to tame the curly mess. The sun is streaming in through the tall windows, bathing the Spanish-style house in a warm glow. I sniff the air, smelling breakfast already.

"Good! We are already somewhat behind, you know," my aunt walks into the room, but before she can say anything else Caleb hands me a plate with thick, buttered sourdough toast: one of my breakfast favorites.

"Ro, let the girl eat first ok? Besides I don't think she needs us to hold her hand," he teases, winking at me.

Rowan glares at him before her face softens, looking at me and setting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fallon. As crazy as it sounds, I think I'm nervous for you. You'll do fine, though, I'm sure. Tell us, what school do you want to go to?" she asks, turning to take some juice from her fiancée and sipping it as she watched me.

I bit back a chuckle, taking a bite into the warm bread and shrugging. "Aunt Rowan, you don't need to come with me, either of you ok? You showed me how to get through the portal door, and I practiced tons of times. As for my school. . ." I pause, thinking about it for a few moments. I learned all the different schools, read all I could find about them. I knew Caleb was a conjurer and the spells were neat. However, I was wary of Professor Drake already. I had a bad feeling we wouldn't get along; me being as headstrong as I am. Necromancy made me very nervous, and was sure I didn't want to practice that.

"I don't mind which school, but I don't think I want to study myth or necromancy." I say, holding back a shudder as I chew and swallow the last bite and brush my hands off on my robes.

Caleb chortles as he leans against the back of the couch, "Professor Drake isn't that bad, I assure you, but that's your call. Why not necromancy?"

My Aunt now stood stock still, and her hands went to her hips, "Yes Fallon, why not necromancy? Is there something wrong with it?" she asks, beginning to pace around me in a slow circle, her green eyes flashing like lightening.

I gulp and look from her to Caleb and then back. I hardly know this woman, even after living with her for a little over a year. I can almost feel the dark energy emanating from her and I know better than to set her off. Some people in Wysteria even avoid her. I'm hot-headed too, and we definitely have had some arguments since she adopted me.

"Nothing! Nothing, it's just not my style that's all. Can I go now?" I ask quickly, hoping to avoid an argument.

Sniffing, she brushes her hair over her shoulder and slowly relaxes, "Yeah, you can go. Send us news as soon as you're settled in, ok?" she pauses for a moment before continuing, "Oh, and Fallon? Be careful ok, and try to have fun. Don't forget, on the matter of schools: your dad was a necromancer and your mom was a thaumaturge so it's likely you'll get one or the other." I nod in acknowledgment. I make a move to gather my things to go, and at the last moment she hugs me quickly. I hug her back for a moment, and then grab my bag and hurry out of the house.

-V-

I fill in my last answer in the book while three other wizards around me murmur excitedly. I lay the book down and it shakes for a moment as if it was having trouble deciding. I turn, seeing the headmaster looking at it curiously as well. Finally, the word **fire** etches itself in deep red and orange on the page and I blink before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I'm fire?!" I exclaim, a little too loudly.

Ambrose exchanges looks with Gamma, and they too seem to be very surprised.

"Well, well . . . I must say I didn't expect that. Very curious."

"This doesn't make sense. My Aunt told me her and my dad were necromancers, and that my mom was a thaumaturge. Right, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Starbane, you're not wrong. I've seen it happen, but it is rare. However, the book of secrets does not lie. You're going to make a fine pyromancer," he says, smiling warmly, but even I can see that something is troubling him.

He hands me red and orange robes, a hat, and a gold wand with a round ruby gem ball at the top. My boots, too, matched the red and orange color scheme. I quickly dress in my new uniform and head outside.

School of fire? Yeah, ok. I can work with that.

I make my way to the girls' dorms: my new home. I settle into my dorm room, and meet my new roommates. One has bubble gum pink hair, she is studying to be a sorceress. The other is a conjurer. I am just meeting her and already she is getting on my nerves. Bossy doesn't begin to describe her. Is it too early to use spells? I want nothing more than to burn her eyebrows off.

I leave the dorm for a while, not wanting to be around that obnoxious conjurer any longer than is necessary. I take a tour of Ravenwood as well as the rest of Wizard City.

As the sun begins to sink behind the trees, and darkness is creeping across the grass in the commons when I head back to the dorm. I find that I am surprisingly very tired and fall asleep right away, eager for the next day to begin.

I soon figure out that the school matches us with is the first class we attend every morning. After that we have the option of taking a class within a secondary school of our choosing. I still have no idea which I'm going to choose.

I shoulder my backpack and head to class, feeling increasingly anxious as I get near the storm school. As I approach the air becomes thick, warm, and full of static. Lightning flashes above me, making my heart race. I run past it, nearly knocking over some storm students. I mutter an apology and finally arriving in the comforting warmth of the fire building. Taking a shaky breath, I push open the door and step inside. The room I walk into is warm, but not too warm. I glance up seeing scorch marks on the ceiling. Fiery red and orange wallpaper decorating the walls.

The Professor stands at the front of the class. Dalia Falmea is a feisty and vivacious woman with red hair and piercing blue eyes. She spreads her arms in welcome and motions for everyone to sit. I find a seat on the left, second row and sat down. Others filter in: some looking to be storm, some myth, and some even ice. The ones in blue look uncomfortable with the heat already.

"Hello, my new fledglings." Falmea begins in a slow and sultry voice. "Welcome to the school of fire. Now, more than likely you're here because you have been placed into this school, others are here by choice hoping for pyromancy to be their secondary school. Still others just don't know. Let's start with the basics shall we? I am Professor Falmea. I expect hard work and a real passion for the magic of flame." she grins and snaps her fingers, producing a flame on the tip of her finger much like a candle.

"The motto of this school is one I want all my fire students to learn and never forget. Just for fun does anyone know it?" her eyes sweep across the room.

Immediately a girl on the other side of the classroom raises her hand, waving it eagerly. Her blonde shoulder length hair swaying from the vigor of her arm-waving. Her big blue eyes shine with excitement. She looks haughty already. Before answering she reaches up to adjust her red, pointy hat.

"If the mind is like a candle, the heart is like a flame. Any aspiring pyromancer knows that Professor," she grins smugly and twirls her wand in her hands.

I repress an eye-roll. "Teachers pet much?" I mutter under my breath, not able to hold that back.

"Thank you Miss HexPetal," the Professor acknowledges curtly. Her eyes went to me. "Yes Miss ah..." she looks down at her notes which had a picture next to each name, "StarBane. Is there anything you wanted to say?"

"She called me a teacher's pet!" the girl's cheeks redden in outrage as she rounds on me. Several other students let out snickers.

"Yes Kestral, I'm aware."

I swallow and suppress a groan. "Sorry . . . it won't happen again." My own cheeks began to flame as well. Had I been that loud?

"Good, see that it doesn't. Now, everyone trace the fire symbol alright? Then once you've gotten that down we will begin to really light things up in here by casting your first spell: fire cat," she waves her wand and three copies of a fiery red card with a picture the fire cat on the front appear before each student in the class.

I watch as she draws the symbol and I catch Kestral giving me not-so-friendly looks from across the room. Ok, so I do feel a little bad about the teacher's pet comment, but did she have to be so smug about it? I watch the others trace the symbol, the ice students having the most difficulty.

It comes to be my turn, and I trace the symbol in midair with the tip of my wand. I feel a shock of burning heat go through my arm as I do. I gasp, nearly dropping my wand and feel a rush of heat over my body. I tighten my grip on my wand and look around. No one else seems to be affected the same way I was. The symbol burns brightly in the air, still hovering where my wand had passed. I hear the crackles emanating from it.

Falmea looks at me sharply for several long seconds. What is that about? She then turns back to the class, clapping her hands.

"Marvelous! Only a few of you need practice. To all you ice wizards, don't fret! It's just the ice in your blood. This won't come as naturally to you. Now to learn how to cast your first spells. Every time you pick up your card, touch the tip of your wand to it. If done right your fire cat should come forth!" she announces with a dramatic flourish of her arm.

"Easy peasie. It's all in the wrist. I can feel the power, can't you? My dad says it's a mark of a true and very talented pyromancer. My family line goes back two generations." Kestral's pompous voice reaches me as she talks to some guy in storm robes.

The boy laughs, "That's pretty cool, my ancestors actually helped the titans in Celestia, believe it or not."

I arch my eyebrows feeling amused, just shaking my head. What's with everyone trying to impress one another? I turn and focus once again on the task at hand. I touch the tip of my wand to my card and nothing happens . . . at first. In fact, my fire symbol was beginning to fade some. I close my eyes as Falmea instructed and focus my energy as much as I can. Slowly, very slowly I feel the heat build up and the symbol lights up once more. I quickly touch the wand to my card. There is a flash of red and the fire cat springs forward onto the desk. I panic, but strangely the fire stays contained.

"Stuudeeent of fiiiire," the voice of the fire cat hisses in a deep tone, bowing it's head.

I gape in awe watching it. It jumps onto another desk and I follow it with my gaze, seeing four more fire cats jumping around. No one else had been able to cast the spell.

"So cool," I find myself grinning and watching all the cats dissipate into smoke. I am suddenly eager to use the spell in battles. I try to focus on following along while reading the first chapter of pyromancy 101 for beginners the rest of the class.

Sitting in my last class of the day, myth, I look across the room and see some guys giving another girl about my age in novice robes a hard time. She has dark purple hair in a ponytail and judging by her royal-blue-and-yellow robes: she is a conjurer.

"Seriously? Ok have it your way," she whips out her deck of cards and I see her cast a blood bat spell immediately. It's faint and not fully formed, but it lashes out at the boys leaving bite marks on their faces. I see the poison saliva of the bats burn holes on their robes.

"Ahh! Get off!" one of the boys screams.

"Are you insane? You're going to get into trouble!" another shouts, before managing to hit the bat with one of his books making it disappear.

"Yeah? Well you two dumbos wouldn't leave me alone," she says, rather calmly, placing her cards back into her deck.

I walk up then and cross my arms.

"Plus now she's got a witness. I saw you too harassing her. Boy, what is it with people today? Bad enough I've seen people trying to act all superior like they're hot stuff, now you gotta harass innocent people?" I star them down hard.

"What are you gonna do about it?" sneers the one with green hair.

"Oh, well you think that blood bat was bad? Just get lost before I sick my fire cat on you. You'll be nursing burns for days. Bye now!" I say, smiling a fake smile and waving them on.

They ogle me for a moment and then finally both stomp off. The girl beside me suddenly bends over, grabbing her stomach and giggling like crazy. I turn, surprised that she isn't more upset, but something about her laugh is infectious. Soon I too am giggling and I didn't even care that people passed by stared at us. Finally, after many moments of giggling, I straight up and take a calming breath, tucking some hair behind my ears.

"I'm sorry if I rained on your revenge parade," I let out one last giggle and run a hand through my hair, forgetting the big pointy hat atop my head. I hurry to catch my hat before it falls off.

The girl flashes me a grin and waving off my comment, "Oh please! I should be thanking you, I suppose. They were getting on my nerves; telling me my hair was fake and dyed. I don't even know why they care. Just to be clear, it's not dyed...all real I assure you. I'm Sydney Lioncloud."

"Purple hair is cool, don't listen to them. I'm Fallon Starbane," I grin and we shake hands for a moment, but the action feels too weird. We both head inside and manage to get a seat together.

"Miss Lioncloud and Miss Starbane? Detention after school. Casting magic and threatening students is not allowed. Unless of course it's done by me," Professor Drake says sourly as he sweeps into the room. Suddenly, I realize he must have seen the whole thing or else the idiots ratted us out.

"What? I didn't do anything! Those bozos were harassing her, I just told them to knock it off!" I look up at him trying hard to not glare.

Sydney nudges me with her elbow, before giving him an annoyed sigh. "It's true professor. She was only helping me. I cast the blood bats. Give me detention if you want."

"Please do not insult me," he says in a bored voice before opening a thick myth textbook, "I saw everything. Detention, BOTH of you. Now open your books," he snaps impatiently.

Sydney and I look at each other at what seems to be the same time. It's only the first day of classes and we have a detention already? My aunt is NOT going to be happy.

_V_

As it turns out there was no need for my worrying. When I sent word of me getting into the fire school and admitted to getting into detention, though I was very careful to explain why, I expected to receive a scolding letter in return. I was so used to phones on the earth realm, having animals deliver the mail instead was new to me. Still, when I saw the fox carrying a messenger bag of mail toward me in the commons the next day I opened it to read, preparing myself for the written scolding I thought I was about to receive. My jaw dropped.

_That old grump? HA! Don't even worry about him, his bark is worse than his bite. Good for you for not taking his mess, I certainly never did even as I write you this Caleb is chastising me. He wants me to warn you not to get on Professor Drake's bad side. I suppose he's right in a way. Try to be good, ok? Congrats on making Fire as well! I love you__._

I as I read the letter I can practically hear my aunt rolling with laughter and suddenly I burst into giggles unable to help myself. As I read my letter, Sydney stands close by tossing her pet piggle a snack. At my loud outburst she looks up at me.

"Why on earth are you laughing? Isn't your aunt mad?" she asks, bewildered.

"Not hardly. She thinks it's funny, go figure huh?" I reply, still quaking with laughter.

"You're joking, right? Ok, your aunt is officially cool," she sighs in dismay.

"She's something alright."

It was then we each receive a letter, and we both grin excitedly. Our first quest as Novices. We scramble to our feet and hurry toward Unicorn Way.


	3. Chapter 3: Cheating

Four years later

I stumble back, feeling a fatigue wash over me as I try to hold my ground. Mighty Zeus has cast a powerful earthquake spell, shattering my blades as well as health. I glance to my right and look at my fighting partners. One of them was none other than Kestral HexPetal, my archrival since we were novices. A snooty and pompous fellow pyromancer who thought she was Zeus's gift to fire magic. The other was another guy in our year, Justin SeaCloud, the same boy I'd seen her bragging to the first day in class. Why in the name of merlin did the headmaster pair me up with the one girl I loathe?

"Justin..." I call nervously as the circle lit up for Zeus to cast his spell, "he's got eighty percent boost for storm. Crap! No wonder your spells haven't been doing much damage. How did we miss that?"

"Don't sweat it, have prisms!" he calls over the roar of the mighty eagle as he casts a powerful ninja pig spell. His myth blade snaps away giving the pigs extra strength.

I bite my lip and look over: Justin, being a diviner, has the most powerful spells but the lowest health. Pyromancers weren't much better and my barrier was half down, Justin's the same. The pigs slashes his barrier with force and he grunts in pain. His arms are now covered with little red lines, and less than half his barrier remains.

"Just hold out Justin, I'll take care of him. He's already weakened," Kestral calls calmly as it is her turn to cast a spell. She gazes at her hand and grins, before quickly drawing the fire insignia into the air. It glows with power and her wand touches the Efreet card.

As mighty Efreet smokes out of his bottle the arena seems to be flooded with heat. It doesn't affect Kestral and I much, we have built up an immunity to the heat, but Justin looks uncomfortable. The genie roars angrily, his eyes full of with power as Kestral's fire blades snap away followed by the trap on Zeus, all becoming active. The Efreet slashes his sword down with mighty strength, its magic burning right through the eagle's barrier. Zeus is now bending over, his health dwindling. On his turn Justin casts his sprite, healing himself enough to make it to the end of the battle. My turn rolls around and I look at my hand only barely holding back from stomping my foot like a toddler. The only useful spell was one I hate using. All pyromancers do. I can't spare my health, but we have to finish this soon.

"Today would be nice, Fallon!" Kestral growls at me, her eyes looking at Zeus very carefully.

"Shut it, would you!" I snap back. With a weary growl of annoyance, I draw my fire symbol quickly and as it burns I touch my staff to the _Immolate _spell card.

I immediately feel my breath leave my lungs; the heavy and searing heat of fire pull my oxygen away and my health. The lasts only three seconds, but afterwards I have to kneel down, feeling too weak to stand. I watch the fire surround the eagle's magic barrier, burning his health away and only leaving a tiny sliver. I smile weakly. He's almost done for.

"Oh come on that's a useless spell, Was that the best you had?" Kestral looks annoyed as hell, even though Zeus passes and it is her turn again.

Justin turns to look at Kestral giving her his own frustrated look, "Knock it off Kestral! We're doing the best we can here. Think you can do better?"

"Just ignore her. That's what I always try to do." I say dryly as I finally straighten up, eyeing the creature for any signs of weakness we could use. Ambrose said this boss cheated and certain spells triggered it, but for the life if me I can't remember which ones.

"Are you ok, Fallon? Don't pass out on us ok?" Justin says, half teasing and half concerned.

I nod and flip through my cards looking at my next hand, "Don't worry I'm fine. Let's just get this thing done."

"Well excuse me for keeping us all from dying!" Kestral tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder and re-adjusting her helmet. Her circle lights up again. I don't see exactly what spell she uses, but the next thing I know, she is casting a spell much too strong for how many times she has been hit, stepping outside of her circle to do so. A fiery rain pummels the mighty god.

Zeus's eyes light up and he bellows in rage. Stepping forward he rises into midair and slashes at us with his sword. I dunk just in time to avoid being hit. Justin was lucky: only his robe received a tear, and that can be easily mended. The blow knocks Kestral back a few feet. Luckily the spell works its charm and the once mighty Zeus falls to the ground: defeated.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Justin barks in full panic, looking as confused as me. He stands up and we all sheath our weapons before hurrying off of the top of Mount Olympus.

My anger rises until I just can't hold it back anymore. The second we are within view of the portal back to Wizard City, I grab Kestral by the arm and jerk her to a stop.

"You cheated...didn't you?!" I don't loosen my grip on her arm even a little. I can't even if I want to, I'm just too mad.

Her big blue eyes seem to be gleaming. She suddenly laughs, "Boy, paranoid much? ... I don't know. Justin, did I cheat?" she feigns innocence to the diviner.

Shooting her an annoyed look, he pushes past her looking anxious to get home.

"I'm not sure if you cheated, but you certainly did something to piss him off. Zeus is a Greek God, he fights with honor even if he does cheat. Something went wrong."

I feel burning hot energy shoot from the top my head down to the tips of my toes. I push myself, struggling to breathe through the pain, "Justin STOP! ... She won't get away with this. I saw her."

"What?" He stops, looking at us wearily.

"Yes, PLEASE Fallon, do tell us what you _think _you saw?" She challenges me, her blue eyes narrowed and icy, "while you're at it, let go of me!" she hisses

I let her go, but still glare at her, my gaze as sharp as a million tiny daggers. My eyes move to the weary Diviner and back to her. I growl.

"I saw you Kestral...you stepped past the dueling line and into the center. Just admit it! When you did, you broke the rules of battle not to mention code of honor among wizards. It's forbidden! Do you think that you are so high and mighty that you're above the rules?"

"Tell me you didn't," the blue haired diviner says in a slow, cautious tone. He is looking increasingly angry and steps toward us, his eyes on the pompous princess herself.

Rolling her eyes, Kestral steps back and squares her shoulders, "Alright so I did cheat. What are you two going to do, turn me in?"

"You could have gotten us killed!" I explode, "Zeus isn't just any monster he is a freakin' God! He's probably as old as the spiral itself. He was inches from slicing our heads off! What kind if risk were you taking?"

"Oh just shut up! You're being a drama queen, don't you think others cheat too? It helped us didn't it?"

Justin steps forward, getting up into Kestral's face, "You were out of line! Trust me when I say you're the last person I'm ever fighting with again."

Sighing in exasperation she looks down at the ground. After a few moments she lifts her gaze looking at Justin before looking right at me.

In a low voice, that annoying smirk sliding onto her face, she says "Know what I think you're REALLY mad about? I think you're just mad that I saved our asses. That I was the one to defeat him, not you. I had the guts."

Heat flushes over me. I can tell she knows she hit the right nerve with that. I start to lunge at her, a deep growl growing in my chest, but Justin quickly holds me back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT, NOW!" He booms looking as annoyed as ever, "Let's just get home, alright? I'm finished with this drama." He turns and immediately ports away.

I grab my wand off the ground from where it fell when I lunged at Kestral. I shoot her one more disgusted look and storm to the portal. Before I can blink I'm in Cyclops Lane. I whistle for my red dragoness. Soon I hear the sound of her wings and before long she is in front of me. I climb onto her back and ride Colossus Boulevard in an attempt to cool my boiling blood. I know if I don't I will end up going off on the wrong person.

-V-


End file.
